vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ryo
ryo to członek zespołu supercell oraz jeden z najlepszych producentów muzycznych na NND do dzisiaj. Swoją działalność rozpoczął w październiku 2007. Łączna ilość odsłon na jego filmach wynosi ponad 10 milionów. Jest autorem najbardziej znanych piosenek w wykonaniu Hatsune Miku tj. "Melt", "World is Mine", "Black★Rock Shooter", czy "Love is War". Tworzy piosenki w stylu Pop, Rock oraz ballady. 21 czerwca 2011 pierwszy album Supercell został udostępniony na iTunes. Aktualnie jako producent Vocaloid wstrzymał działalność, na rzecz jego profesjonalnej kariery muzyka i kompozytora. Niedawno skomponował piosenkę "ODDS&ENDS" do gry Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Piosenki #Gravity - ft. Miku (Maaya Sakamoto cover) (30 października 2007) #SAKURA - ft. Miku (EUREKA7 cover) (Short ver.) (Skasowany) #SAKURA - ft. Miku (Full ver.) (7 litopada 2007) #Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze - ft. Miku (Neon Genesis Evangelion cover) (13 litopada 2007) #STROBOLIGHTS - ft. Miku (Supercar cover) (22 listopada 2007) #Kimi wo Wasurenai - ft. Miku (30 listopada 2007) #Melt - ft. Miku (7 grudnia 2007) #Kimi wo Wasurenai (Arranged ver.) - ft. Miku (25 grudnia 2007) #Koi wa Sensou - ft. Miku (22 lutego 2008) #World Is Mine - ft. Miku (31 maja 2008) #Black★Rock Shooter - ft. Miku (13 czerwca 2008) #Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki - ft. Miku (12 grudnia 2008) #Kocchi Muite Baby - ft. Miku (2 lipca 2010) #Sekiranun Graffiti - ft. Miku (15 sierpnia 2011) #ODDS&ENDS - ft. Miku (14 sierpnia 2012) Dyskografia 'Albumy' Melt thumb|Okładka albumu Melt. Data wydania: 31 grudnia 2007. Ilustracja okładki: 119. #Melt - ft. Hatsune Miku #Melt (instrumental) #Kimi wo Wasurenai - ft. Hatsune Miku #Kimi wo Wasurenai (Arranged ver) - ft. Hatsune Miku Supercell thumb|Okładka albumu Supercell. Data wydania: 16 sierpnia 2008. Ilustracja okładki: Shirow Miwa. #Koi wa Sensou - ft. Hatsune Miku #Heartbreaker - ft. Hatsune Miku #Black★Rock Shooter - ft. Hatsune Miku #Kuru Kuru Maaku no Sugoi Yatsu - ft. Hatsune Miku #Line - ft. Hatsune Miku #World is Mine - ft. Hatsune Miku #Usotsuki no Parade - ft. Hatsune Miku #Sono Ichibyou Slowmotion - ft. Hatsune Miku #Hinekure Mono - ft. Hatsune Miku #Mata ne - ft. Hatsune Miku Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki thumb|Okładka albumu Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki. #Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki - ft. Hatsune Miku #Okay? - ft. Hatsune Miku #Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (karaoke) #Okay? (karaoke) Supercell (Redistribution) Data wydania: 4 marca 2009. Ilustracja okładki: Shirow Miwa. #Koi wa Sensou - ft. Hatsune Miku #Heartbreaker - ft. Hatsune Miku #Melt - ft. Hatsune Miku #Black★Rock Shooter - ft. Hatsune Miku #Kuru Kuru Maaku no Sugoi Yatsu - ft. Hatsune Miku #Line - ft. Hatsune Miku #World is Mine - ft. Hatsune Miku #Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki - ft. Hatsune Miku #Usotsuki no Parade - ft. Hatsune Miku #Sono Ichibyou Slowmotion - ft. Hatsune Miku #Hinekure Mono - ft. Hatsune Miku #Mata ne - ft. Hatsune Miku 'Single' Kocchi Muite Baby / Yellow thumb|Okładka singla Kocchi Muite Baby / Yellow. Data wydania: 14 lipca 2010. Ilustracja okładki: Atsuya Uki. Współpraca: kz. #Kocchi Muite Baby - ryo feat.Hatsune Miku #Yellow - kz feat. Hatsune Miku #Black★Rock Shooter 2M MIX - ryo feat. Hatsune Miku #I Wanna Be Your World - kz feat. Hatsune Miku #Kocchi Muite Baby (instrumental) #Yellow (instrumental) Sekiranun Graffiti / Fallin' Fallin' Fallin' thumb|Okładka singla Sekiranun Graffiti / Fallin' Fallin' Fallin'. Data wydania: 31 sierpnia 2011. Ilustracja okładki: Atsuya Uki. Współpraca. Dixie Flatline & baker. #Sakiranun Graffiti - ryo feat. Hatsune Miku #Fallin’ Fallin’ Fallin’ - Dixie Flatline feat. Hatsune Miku #Sakiranun Graffiti - ryo feat. Hatsune Miku (remixed by baker) #Sakiranun Graffiti (instrumental) #Fallin’ Fallin’ Fallin’ (instrumental) ODDS&ENDS / Sky of Beginning thumb|Okładka singla ODDS&ENDS / Sky of Beginning. Data wydania: 29 sierpnia 2012. Ilustracja okładki: Atsuya Uki. Współpraca: Shizen no Teki-P . #ODDS&ENDS - ryo(supercell) feat. Hatsune Miku #Sky of Beginning - Shizen no Teki-P feat. Hatsune Miku #ODDS&ENDS (instrumental) #Sky of Beginning (instrumental) Linki Oficjalna strona Supercell Kanał NND (zamknięty!) Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:VocaP